A content delivery network (CDN) node typically includes a standard load balancer to delegate incoming requests to appropriate servers in one or more server farms associated with the CDN node. CDN nodes are typically distributed across many geographical areas to increase performance. To ensure that a request to a CDN node is sent to the correct CDN node, there is typically a management system in place which ensures delivery to the correct CDN node. There are many management systems that exist, including anycast, which is a stateless BGP based management system part of the standard TCP/IP v4 stack. However, when implementing an anycast management system, standard load balancers are typically not able to handle overload conditions which may occur, for example, if more traffic than the CDN node is capable of concurrently handling is routed to the CDN node. In such cases, at least some new requests may be denied service. Standard load balancers are also unable to detect anycast packets which have broken state during a network disruption, and as a result anycast networks may be incapable of ensuring TCP stability. Thus, there exists a need for improved techniques for managing requests routed to CDN nodes using an anycast system.